Ursula (Disney)
Ursula is the main villain in the animated Disney film,'' The Little Mermaid'', as well as the TV series and the Broadway musical inspired by it. She also appears as a supporting antagonist in the entries of the Kingdom Hearts ''series. Ursula delights in making deals with "poor unfortunate souls", giving them their hearts desire if they succeed but sabotaging their efforts to do so. She was voiced by Pat Carroll. ''The Little Mermaid (1989) Through circumstances unknown, Ursula once lived in the palace with Triton and his family, but was banished, again due to circumstances unknown (though it was presumably because of her liberal use of black magic). She made her home in the belly of a dead leviathan, and used her dark powers to "grant wishes" to merfolk. If they succeed, they get their hearts desire. If they fail, she adds them to "her garden", which is a collection of pitiful looking sea creatures who are anchored to the floor. Via her song "Poor Unfortunate Souls", she offers Ariel the chance to be human for three days. If she can get the prince to give her "the kiss of true love" the condition would be permanent, but if not, she would be Ursula's property. Ariel accepts, and Ursula, true to her word, turns her human right then and there, at the cost of her beautiful singing voice. Later in the movie, Ariel is "too close" to accomplishing her goal, so Ursula decides to "take matters into her own tentacles". Using her powers, she disguises herself as a beautiful dark-haired woman named Vanessa, and uses her magic to put Prince Eric in a trance, forcing him to marry her. Ariel and her friends crash the wedding, and though they stop it and release Ariel's voice, Ariel is too late. Ursula reverts back to her natural form and kidnaps the mermaid. Her father King Triton, warned earlier by Ariel's friend Sebastian, tries to stop Ursula, but Ursula hides behind the contract, demonstrating that it is "legal", "binding", and completely unbreakable, even for Triton". The heartbroken king agrees to take his daughter's place, and Ursula finally accomplishes her goal of being the unquestioned ruler of the seas. She grows into a giant monster and traps Ariel in the bottom of a whirlpool she made. Ursula attempts to murder Princess Ariel and just as she's about to at last electrocute her to death, she is impaled on the bow of a sunken ship piloted by Eric, which causes her to explode. All the people she kept under her spell, including the king, were released from Ursula's spell for good. She was voiced by Pat Carrol. ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' (2000) Ursula's sister, Morgana (also voiced by Pat Carroll) is the primary antagonist of the movie. In it, it is revealed that Ursula was far more powerful than her sister, and the family favorite. Morgana has been trying to come out of Ursula's shadow her entire life. When Morgana surreptitiously obtains the trident, she cries to the skies that she is now the favored daughter. However, Ariel's daughter Melody steals the trident back and tosses it to her grandfather, Triton, who promptly turns her into ice. As she sinks to the bottom of the ocean, a picture of Ursula (at which Morgana regularly threw darts) sinks down with her. The TV Series Ursula appears in the TV series based on the movie as well. She appears in four episodes as the primary antagonist ("Against the Tide", "Tail of Two Crabs", "Heroes" and "Ariel's Treasures"), still opposed to Ariel and her allies. Ursula is still voiced by Pat Carroll. The Little Mermaid (Broadway musical) {C In the musical, Ursula remains largely the same. Her evil nature is still present, she is still a cruel sadist who delights in the suffering of her clients, and she is a very powerful witch. However, there are some key differences as well, the largest being that she is now thin and attractive. She is also Triton's sister, making her Ariel's aunt (an unused plotline for the movie). Her conch is no longer a necklace, but is rather kept on a stand. She still gives Ariel her human legs, still tries to sabotage her, and still seduces Eric to try and ruin her chances. However, the Vanessa subplot was removed, and instead of crashing the wedding, Ariel defeats Ursula in a singing contest. She obtains Triton's trident and conquers the ocean, but is destroyed when Ariel smashes her conch shell, the source of her power. In the stage show, she was originally portrayed by veteran Broadway actress Sheri Renee Scott. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ursula watches Sora defeat the Opposite Armor in Traverse Town from her post in Hollow Bastion. She suggests that Maleficent turn him into a Heartless, and it'll "settle things quick enough". After the defeat of the Opposite Armor, the Hellfire Club is beginning to dwindle. Ursula is still her ally, and appears alongside Oogie Boogie and Jafar, reminding Maleficent of the Princesses of Heart. She returns to her homeworld of Atlantica where she uses Ariel and Sora to find the world's keyhole and steal Sora's Keyblade, as well as the trident. Once she obtains it, she battles the heroes in her cave, and when she is defeated there, she grows giant like in the movie. However, she is defeated again, and destroyed for good. As in the movies and the TV series, she is voiced by Pat Carroll. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Ursula appears again in Kingdom Hearts II, revived by unknown means. Her role in the game is largely similar to her role in the movie, however, due to the fact that Atlantica is a musical based world in Kingdom Hearts II, she is defeated during the song Ursula's Revenge. Again, she is voiced by Pat Carroll. Category:Disney Villains Category:Little Mermaid Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Witches Category:Usurper Category:Villainesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Outcast Category:Hybrids Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Outright Villains Category:Monsters Category:Important Category:Trickster Category:Size-Shifter Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypnotists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Recurring villain Category:Murderer Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:House of Boy Villains Category:Chubby villains